Tales of a Red Nuzlocke Challenge
by Ultraman Nexus
Summary: Author insert/deconstruction of Pokemon. How does a man go through the tedious and devastating challenge of a Nuzlocke? By using the original version of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, I own myself though.

This fic is based of the nuzlocke challenge I learned about a while ago and decided to write my own after being inspired by pettyartists nuzlocke challenge on deviantart, I decided to write one myself.

Note, this is based of my own Red game console nuzlocke run that I am currently doing. It's also the first nuzlocke challenge I've ever done. And if anyone asks, my other fics, are Mewtwo's Journey Redux and Harry Potter and the Web of Beginnings are going to be updated soon.

Anyways, let the fun begin!

Karl came into existence in some sort of a blank white plain. "What the-" he said looking around. "Where am I? And why is my voice lower and I'm pretty sure I didn't have these clothes last time I checked."

Suddenly a man in a scientist appeared in front of him and said,"Hello there, welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

Karl blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't having a realistic dream and said,"P-professor Oak?"

"My name is Oak," said the Professor acting as he had not hear Karl, people call me the Pokemon professor!"

"Yeah, I already know that," said Karl sarcastically wondering how the hell this was happening.

His appearance was then replaced by a Nidorino which made Karl gasp. "Whoa, I want that," said Karl who realized he didn't have any Pokeballs.

"This world," said Oak's voice. "This is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon." The Nidorono let out it's cry.

"For some people, Pokemon are pets," said Oak. "Which in where I come from, is no one." "Others use them for fights." "Ah now your making your making more sense."

"Myself...I study Pokemon as a profession." "How much does that pay?" asked Karl.

Professor Oak continued to ignore him and said,"First, what is your name?" "Um, it's Karl, with a K."

"Right, so your name is Karl!" "Obviously."

Then an image of Gary Oak in rather uncool clothes for himself appeared. "This is my grandson, he's been your rival ever since you were a baby." Karl blinked and said,"How the hell can a baby be a rival to someone when they're babies?"

"Erm, what was is name again?" "How could you forget your grandsons name, even if you are old and absent minded?" said Karl in disbelief. "Oh well, his name is Gary."

"That's right, I remember now! His name is Gary!" "Sure you did?" said Karl in a I-don't-believe-you- sort-of-voice.

Gary disappeared and Oak's voice continued,"Karl! Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventure with Pokemon awaits! Let's go!"

Karl felt like the world was spinning around him and a bright light caused him to shut his eyes and when it dimmed he was in a room with a SNES attached to a tv and a pc in a up left corner. A bed was to the far left and a plant was in the far right.

Suddenly the notation that an old gaming was in front of him, Karl eagerly looked to see what game was in it, but there was nothing there. "Darn, and I wanted to play Star Fox." Remembering what happened he wondered,'What's going on?'

"YOUR IN A AUTHOR INSERT FANFIC," said a voice that sounded very much like his older voice.

"Uh no, don't tell me..." said Karl face palming. "I've been reduced to..."

"YEP, THIS IS ULTRAMAN NEXUS THE AUTHOR, AND YOU MY OTHER SELF ARE IN A NUZLOCKE POKEMON FANFIC!"

"Fine," said Karl knowing he would have to win or lose to get out of here. "What are the rules?"

"THE TWO STANDARD RULES, ANYONE FAINTS IS DEAD, AND YOU CAN ONLY CATCH THE FIRST FIRST POKEMON YOU SEE IN EACH AREA! OTHER THAN THAT, ANYTHING GOES!"

"Which means I can get Zapdos and Articuno," Karl smirked.

"Oh well, thanks author version of me, fanfic me is going to go on this nuzlocke and hope I don't get up getting a gameover."

"OKAY, GOOD BYE! NO WAIT, I'LL BE HERE, WRITING..."

"Okay, first I better go get a potion so I don't end up getting my starter knocked in it's first battle." Karl walked up to the pc.

He logged on and pressed the withdraw option with a mouse and in oval beneath the pc, a potion materialized in existence. "Nice, so that's how it's done."

Karl walked down the stairs and saw a woman he supposed was his in game mother sitting on a chair.

"Um, mom I'm going out to catch and train wild animals that can kill me and use them in a style reminiscent of cockfighting only more much cooler and humane by some standards," said Karl.

"Okay, dear, remember to change your underwear, every day," said Karl's in-game mother tonelessly.

"Wow, she really is nothing like my mother," said Karl who walked out of the door and into the world.

Karl walked upwards towards the edge of the town and saw the so called tall grass that wild Pokemon lived. "Okay, how does something other than a small insect make a home out of this?" He took a step forward and expected Oak's voice to shout out to him, but instead he was grabbed from the neck with Oak's voice saying,"WAIT! It's unsafe!" "Grabbing my neck like that is unsafe!" "Wild Pokemon live in tall grass!" "It's only Pidgeys and Ratata's! You just step on them or yell at them to leave you alone!"

"You need your own Pokemon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!" Prof Oak then dragged Karl who was kicking and screaming obscenities that a ten year old boy shouldn't know.

Eventually they reached his lab and Oak let go of Karl who rubbed his neck gingerly and growled,"The old man deserves to be in a mental asylum..."

"Gramps!" yelled Gary who sounded as Karl suspected as a complete and total douchebag. "I'm fed up with waiting," he whined.

"Gary? Let me think... Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait! There are 3 Pokemon." "Obviously, " muttered Karl sarcastically who wondered where the heck would he and Gary have gone to school then, or was there even a school.

"They are inside the Pokeballs. When I was young, I was a serious Pokemon trainer." 'He had a Charmeleon in the 4th movie, maybe the Charmander there is an egg of his original.'

"In my old age, I have only 3 Pokemon left, but you can have one! Choose!"

Gary of course pitched a fit and yelled,"Gramps, what about me!"

"Be patient! Gary, you can have one too!" said Oak sternly before turning to Karl asking,"Now, Karl which Pokemon do you want?"

Karl weighed his options, Bulbasaur a good Pokemon with excellent typing in the early part of the game, and was defensively strong and his Razor Leaf almost always had a critical hit in the 1st generation. Charmander was probably his first choice he personally and he loved Charizard fore it's dragon like characteristics. Squirtle was also a good choice in game but it was not one of his favorite's, preparing Carrocosta as a turtle Pokemon.

"All right, I pick...Charmander!" said Karl picking up the said Pokeball with Charmander in it. "And I'll nickname e'm Charlie. That way if he's a boy or girl Charlie won't be made fun of."

"Ha!" sneered Gary taking Squirtle for himself. "You really are a loser! Pokemon don't have genders, Hahahahah!"

"Some male Gardevoirs, Lopunnys, and Gothitelle's would probably have a word with you on that Gary," Karl said. And with he let out his Charmander who appeared in a flash of white.

"Hello, Charmander, my name is Karl. I'm gonna be your new trainer, that is, if you'll accept me as a partner.

Charmander smiled and,"Char! Charmander, Char!" _"Sure, you seem nice, I'd be proud to call my partner!"_

Karl chuckled and said,"Great, what do you think about Charlie as a nickname for you?"

Charmander nodded with a grunt and Karl,"Alright then, Charlie it is then. Let's go then."

Karl and Charlie started to walk down out of the laboratory when Gary yelled,"Wait Karl! Let's check out our Pokemon!" "Um, how bout no?" "C'mon I'll take you on!" "There's no no option, is there?"

"Char char." "Don't worry, we'll kick his douche bag ass."

"Go Squirtle," yelled Gary sending out his water starter.

"Go Charlie!" said Karl as Charlie growled and faced Squirtle.

"Ha, Squirtle hit Charmander with a Hydro Pump!" commanded Gary cockily. Squirtle opened his mouth, took a deep breathe, exhaled... and nothing but air came out.

"Quick Charlie, Scratch up his face!" commanded Karl. Charlie quickly ran up and raked Squirtle with his right claws as Squirtle bounced back looking wounded.

"What the heck? Your a Water type! You should know that move!" shouted Gary angrily as Squirtle sweat dropped nervously. Professor Oak frowned at this.

"Try using Water Gun then!" Squirtle tried, and failed. This time Charlie scratched with his right left and Squirtle fell down from the force.

"Grr, what _do_ you know?" asked Gary angrily. "He knows Tackle and maybe Growl," said Karl in a tone you would use on a idiot.

"Alright, use Growl!" pointed Gary with his index finger. Squirtle yet again tried, and failed to perform a move. Charlie grinned and said,"Char!"_ 'Too Easy!"_ He scratched Squirtle again and now the turtle looked ready to collapse. "Squirtle, use Tackle!" Squirtle charged at Charlie who banged his tail to jump, causing Squirtle to miss and hit his head against a wall, leaving him dizzy.

"Now Charlie, finish him off with one more Scratch!" "Squirtle, knock him out with a Tackle!"

Claw met head as Charlie was brushed back and Squirtle fell down fainting with swirly eyes.

"WHAT!" yelled Gary overdramatically. "Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokemon!"

"No, your just a dumbass who has ambush people when they're weak to win," said Karl cheeckily. Smiling at Charlie, he picked him and said,"Great job buddy, we did it!" "Char Charmander!" _"And we'll keep this up the rest of the way"_

Gary called back Squirtle and said,"Okay, I'll make my Pokemon fight to toughen it up!" 'Hey wait a minute,' Karl thought. 'How's he going to heal Squirtle anyways?"

"Karl! Gramps! Smell you later!" and with, Gary strutted his way out of the lab like he was the king of the world or something.

"Who says smell you later, anyways," Karl said bemused as he and his partner walked out as well. Charlie shrugged and said,"Beats me, I spent a good time stuck in that ball, haven't been in the loop for a while."

"Wait a minute, what's Prof Oak going to do with the last Pokemon, Bulbasaur?" said Karl looking uneasy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't eat him or something," said Charlie.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm, normally I prefer Squirtle soup or fried Charmander tail, but I don't mind a vegetarian dish," said Oak with knives to cut up Bulbasaur.

"Why couldn't have either of those boys picked me?" screamed Bulbasaur not wanting to get eaten.

"All right then, what's in my backpack," said Karl taking the said thing off and looking inside. "One Potion, an ipod, a near infinite supply of food, water, and essentials, sleeping bags, a laptop for entertainment purposes, a two cans of booze, an Pokemon hentai manga with only fire Pokemon?"

"Oh, can I have that?" asked Charlie grinning hopefully. "Sure," snickered Karl. "Just dont touch yourself too much or you'll end up blind and end up being boxed."

Karl put the ipod in his hands and placed the earbuds on his ears and quite happily listened to, We're on the Road to Viridian City.

"We should start our own band when we catch more Pokemon," said Karl. "It'd be a real hit."

"Aren't you doing that in another fic soon?" asked Charlie.

"...How do you know that?" "I don't know..."

They're journey into Viridian was short and uneventful, Charlie fought Pidgey's and Ratata's and gained a level.

"Well, that was quick," said Karl stretching. Charlie panted and said,"I need some healing." "Don't worry," said Karl. "There's a Pokemon Center right ahead.

The human and lizard walked inside the building and went up to Nurse Joy who said,"Welcome to our Pokemon Center! We heal your Pokemon back to perfect health!" 'Obviously, otherwise people would have revive they're in non nuzlocke challenges with buckets.' thought Karl. "Shall we heal your Pokemon?" "Yes, please," said Karl returning Charlie to his Pokeball and giving it to Nurse Joy. She placed it on a healing machine complete with the old school tone it produced.

She gave Charlie's Pokeball back to him and said,"Thank you! You Pokemon are fighting fit!" She bowed and added,"We wish to see you again!"

Karl gulped and walked out muttering,She wants my Pokemon to get mauled, that pink haired monster!

I knew pink the color of evil, except for Shiny Lugia's."

"Hmm, I wonder if I'll be lucky enough to get a Pikachu," Karl wondered as he and Charlie now out walked towards Viridian Forest, but unfortunately...

"You can't go through here!" An old man who was lying on the ground angrily said. "This is private property!"

Karl face palmed and said,"The old geezer can't be serious, can he?" The old man's granddaughter sighed and said,"He hasn't had his coffee yet."

Charlie grinned and said,"What if we just go ahead anyways? What can the old man do to you or me?"

"Your right," smirked Karl triumphantly. He walked ahead and challengingly said,"What if I go ahead anyways?"

The old man glared at him and threw out a Pokeball, releasing a gigantic, scary, and at level 100 Gyarados! It roared an earth shattering roar that scared the crap out of Karl and Charlie

"Ah, that's what he would do," chuckled Charlie sweating like crazy at seeing something a Level 100. "Um, I think I need to go train." "Yeah," nodded Karl rapidly. "I better go help him, see yah!"

The two ran like they're lives depended on it and Karl wheezed,"Okay, note to self, try not to go against the games coding."

"Yeah," said Charlie breathing hard. "Let's just follow the programming"

"Well, if memory serves, of wait, I'd played this too many times not to remember, we have to go to the Pokemart."

The two quickly walked over to the Pokemart and got a package for Prof Oak. Annoyed with his new status as a delivery boy, Karl scurried over back to Pallet Town and went back in Oak's Lab.

"Oh, Karl! How is my old Pokemon?" "Charlie's doing awesome," cut Karl before Oak could ramble. "Here, I think this is yours," he added giving Oak a parcel.

Oak thanked him and then as Karl expected, Mr-He-who-is-a-mother#$%^*)-jerk showed up.

"Gramps! What did you call me for?" 'He can call him, what does he have a cell phone or something?'

"Oh, that's right, I have a request for you two. On my desk is my invention, Pokedex!" "Ah, that brings fond memories of getting 150 Pokemon, only now there are more than 600 to catch!' "It automatically records data on Pokemon you seen or caught! It's a high tech-encyclopedia!" 'Please, bulbapedia and the fans are better encyclopedias than something that's been filled up as you go along.'

"Karl and Gary, take these with you!" The two were given Pokedex's and Oak continued,To make a complete guide on all the Pokemon in the world...that was my dream! But I'm too old, I can't do it!"

"Yet you can travel from Kanto to Johto and even Sinnoh and have showed up in the Orange Islands, Hoenn, and even Unova," Karl muttered.

"So I want you two to fulfill my dream for me."

"Will you pay us?" asked Karl hopefully. "No," said Prof Oak simply. "Shoot..."

"Get moving you two! This is a great undertaking in Pokemon history!"

Gary turned to Karl and said,"Alright gramps! Leave it to me! Karl, I hate to say it, but I don't need you! I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis! I'll tell her not to you lend you one, Karl! Hahaha!"

"Thank you Gary, what a douchebag thing for you to say," Karl said pleasantly. Suddenly it occurred to him that there was still Bulbasaur's Pokeball on the table.

"Hey Professor, could I have Bulbasaur?" asked Karl, hoping that he would somehow would. Oak in turned put on a demonic face and roared,"NO SECOND STARTER! AND DON'T LET ME FIND YOU USING A GAME SHARK CODE!"

"Okay okay, okay, okay, I'll don't even have a gameshark anyways, good bye!" Karl yelled as he and Charlie bolted out of the lab.

They ran upward into Route and Charlie gasped,"Well, I'm glad we got out of there, but how are we going to get more team members? I can't do well against water, grounds, rocks, and electrics when I evolve, where are we going to get more Pokeballs?"

"In the Pokemart, let's just get there safely," said Karl.

The two got to Viridian and after a healing, Karl bought 5 pokeballs to use. After that, they went north to go into Viridian forest when Charlie's Pokegirl magazine was suddenly stolen by a Pidgey!

"Oi! Hand's of my magazine, you bird!" Charlie shouted. "Well it's mine now!" mocked the Pidgey snickering.

"Charlie hit him with a Scratch!" commanded Karl. Charlie did so but the Pidgey blocked it with the magazine causing them both to yell in horror.

"You bastard, that's the only one I had!" Charlie yelled using Scratch again, and nailing Pidgey with it.

"Alright, he's in range now, Pokeball, go!" said Karl throwing it at Pidgey and after a few seconds, captured it.

"Yes! We caught our first Pokemon!" cheered Karl. Charlie looked bitter and said,"Wish he wasn't a thief..."

"You'll get over it, now he-wait is Pidgey or a girl?" Karl asked. "Charlie shrugged and said,"Eh, beats me, genders are in generation 2 and above."

"I'll get the info from Stadium 2," Karl muttered. "Well, let's go onward!

"Okay, this is more creepier than I thought," said Karl looking quesy at the noise around him. "Your telling me," murmed Charlie. Suddenly a piece of grass rustled and Karl quickly turned and saw to his shock and delight, a Pikachu!

"Sweet! Lucky me! Charlie scratch him!"

Charlie quickly scratched the Pikachu who yelped and then growled and let out a Thundershock on Charlie. "Ow, that's gonna get worser when I'm Charizard..."

"Pokeball go!" said Karl throwing a ball at the electric mouse and after a few tense seconds a click confirmed it's capture.

"Alright! Pikachu get do da ze!" "Geto what?" asked Charlie sounding confused. "The japanese dub Pokemon show has the character's say that when they catch a Pokemon," Karl explained.

"Now, let's go for a healing and see if we can get a Nidoran..."

"Awesome! We got Nidoran M!" exclaimed Karl. He took this moment to analyze his current team.

Charlie was at level 8 and still only knew his basic moves. He was a bit reckless, and loved to fight. Ace was the nickname for his Pidgey and she was a bit mischievousness and consistently liked to pull pranks. Lightning was his Pikachu who was quite friendly got along well with the other's, but got angry quite easily and reminded Karl of a type tsundere who was in dere mode usually. Zane his Nidoran M was a bit of loner and shied away from the others. If Karl had to guess, they all in order would have a Rash, Naughty, Docile, and Lonely nature.

"Okay guys," said Karl putting on dark sun glasses. "Time to grind."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

"Whew," said Karl wiping his brow. It took a while and some close calls, but every one the team had been raised to level 11.

"But first," he smirked.

"Hey! Karl! Your going to the Pokemon League? Forget it, you probably don't any badges! The guard won't let you through. By the way, did your Pokemon get any stronger?"

"Yes, and I caught a lot, let's battle you jerk!"

Gary sent out a Pidgey while Karl send out Zane who was commanded to use Leer. Zane gave Pigey a rather dark look which frightened it quite much. Pidgey then countered with a sand attack that got into Zane's eyes causing him to trash about and growl angrily. He tackled Pidgey who was considerably hurt by it and whipped up a Gust that sent Zane hurtling, but he was not out. Snarling he took a leap and japped Pidgey with his horn, koing the bird.

"Hmph, don't piss me of," Zane snarled. Gary then sent out Squirtle who struck in the middle of his shell by a horn attack by Zane. Squirtle then wagged his tail in a Tail Whip attack which caused Zane to sweat drop. "The hell is he playing at?

Zane charged and attempted another Horn Attack but missed and was sprayed by a Bubble attack slowing him down. Karl then called Zane back and sent out Lightning who looked ready to take a hit but Squirtle used Tail Whip which seemed to offend her. Lightning then fried Squirtle with a Thundershock knocking him out and winning the match for Karl.

Gary stormed off muttering,"He beat me twice, how did he do it? I didn't beat one of his Pokemon!"

"Well, that's putting a douche in his place," Karl said grinning. "Good job Zane, you two Lightning!"

"Whatever." "Thanks!"

A quick center heal later, Karl made his again into Viridian Forest.

"Follow me," said Lightning. "I know the area." 

"Thanks," Karl said gratefully, he couldn't help but think that something evil was leering at him through the tree's.

While fighting a bug catcher with a Caterpie, a alarming thought came to Karl. 'How am I going to beat Brock without Butterfree?"

Zane didn't learn Double Kick until leave 40 something and he had already caught Lightning for this area, what would he do?

He voiced his concerns to Lightning who comforted him with a smile and said,"Don't worry, I know you'll figure something out, besides we can just grind to overpower Brock's Pokemon.

Eventually they all made it out of the forest a level stronger and healed up at the Pewter City Gym center to formulate a plan to win.

Lightning who seemed to be a whiz with computers said,"Well, from the data and my analysis we have to options. Zane here can repeated leer's to lower's Brock's Pokemon's defenses, and then heal himself with potions, and hit as hard as he can with Horn Attack."

"Hmp, sounds like a good strategy," said Zane approvingly. "What's the other?"

"Charlie can here can grind until he evolves into a Charmeleon and with a few potions he should be able to take on Geodude and Onix. Though it'll take a while to get him to level 16," said Lightning.

"Oi! What about me?" demanded Ace looking left out. "Why can't I try?"

"You could try a Sand Attack strategy plus potions to win, but that'll take too long. Ace pouted and looked disappointed.

"Don't worry, Ace, your still good," assured Karl. At this Ace grinned and Charlie asked,"So what will you do, Karl?"

Karl weighed his options and said,"Get ready to start eating egg, screaming Adrian, and training to awesome music, cause we're grinding to victory, Rocky style!"

Note this usual training involving beating up wild Pokemon has been replaced by Charlie doing physical training, enjoy!

Charlie rapidly scratched a tree ferociously while occasionally punching it, kicking it, and striking it with his tail. Eventually with a wild roar, he let out a devastating punch that knocked the tree down. Charlie breathed harshly and said,"Must do more."

With Zane on his back and Ace counting, Charlie started to do pushup's. "C'mon, don't give up me!" Ace shouted. "You can do more, your almost at 100, go for it!"

"94...95...96...97...98...99...100!" roared Charlie throwing Zane off him.

"Oof! That hurt!" Zane growled.

Trying hard now...it's so hard now... trying hard now.

Charlie started punching gigantic slabs of Miltank meat repeatedly while Karl held it back. Then Charlie starts panting as he does jump rope, doing ocassional tricks and twists to make it harder. Eventually he finishes it and then tosses it away.

Getting strong now, won't be long now...getting strong now.

As his second to last challenge, Charocky Bulbaboa, I mean Charlie chases around Lightning who was covered unhappily in grease and after a while he catches who shocks him to the ground.

Now at the final part of his training, Charlie runs up a gigantic chain of stairs that seems endless with the rest of Karl's team as well as well as Karl following him. Eventually Charlie reached the top before any of them did and when they all did, something amazing happened.

Gone was Charlie's cute orangy lizard apperance. Instead stood a red, larger, more powerful, and all around more badass being. Charlie had evolved into a Charmeleon!

As everyone awed even Zane Charlie let out punches, kicks, fired out blasts of fire from his mouth to show case his amazing new strength.

Gonna fly now...flying high now...gonna fly...fly...soar!

Now back to reality...

"Hey wait a minute," said Zane. "None of that actually happened you know. We just nearly killed the entire population of Viridian Forest."

"Hey, let the reader's enjoy the fanfic," said Ace who looked annoyed that Zane had evolved as well and became more smart mouth as well.

"Whatever," said Charlie not wanting the two to fight. "Let's just see if my training has paid off."

At the Pewter Gym...

"Right, and now then, ladies and gentlemen," said Karl pulling out a microphone to louden his voice. "The battle of the Century, Charocky Bulbaboa vs Apollix Crenix starts now!"

Brock who was in front smirked and said,"You don't really expect to win with nothing on your team that can hit any of my Pokemon for neutral damage, do you?"

"I don't think I can win, I know I can win," said Karl flipping his hat back.

START BATTLE!

Charlie opened up a with a Ember shot that took a good chunk of Geodude's health. The rock Pokemon used Defense Curl to bolster it's defense but it would do nothing to protect against our champion's mighty fire attacks.

Letting outing another Ember, Geodude tackled Charlie who shrugged it off and sneered,"And your supposed to be a tough challenge for me?" Charlie let out two more fire balls at Geodude who could no longer take the heat and collapsed, defeated.

Brock started in shock for a moment, (sort of) and recalled Geodude back saying,"Not bad, you've raised your Charmeleon well, but it's no match for the True Ultimtae Rock Pokemon, ONIX! GO!"

Onix appeared in a huge flash of light who roared at Charlie but he was unfazed and let out a battle roar of his own. Charlie fired a blast of Ember shower at Onix who was hit in the face and by it and started growling menacingly as Brock commanded it to use Bide.

Karl suddenly tensed up. Bide would return twice the damage a Pokemon received in two turns, and there was no was he could risk Charlie getting killed trying to defeat it before Onix could use Bide successfully.

"Charlie," commanded Karl. "Use Leer, then Growl!" Charlie was confused for a moment and but did what he was told, trusting Karl's judgement, giving a Onix a dangerous look, and growling ferociously at him. Onix then attempted to use Bide, but the move failed because Onix had not been damaged.

"Darn, he didn't take the bait,' thought Brock. "Let's try again, Onix use Bide! 

Onix pulled the same move but Charlie pulled a double leer and after Onix failed to use his attack, Charlie attempted something different and used Scratch, but the attack did little to hurt Onix, despite the stat drop.

Brock called for Onix to use Bide again but Karl could see on the hp bar that Onix was in Ko position for a double Ember and roared,"FINISH HIM!"

Charlie roared and fired a Ember that scorched Onix's head and then fired another one that knocked Onix into a wall and caused it collapse, defeated.

"YES!" whooped Karl. "We won!" "Hell yeah!" cheered Charlie.

Brock called Onix back and said,"I took your fire Pokemon for granted. You've won so here's the Boulder Badge."

"Hehe, thanks," said Karl accepting the badge. "You also get a Tm as well," added Brock giving the one that contained Bide.

"Thanks again, but can I ask you something? How come you don't have shirt on?" asked Karl.

"It attracts the ladies," Brock said pulling of a cool guy pose.

"But I don't see any ladies around here, or in Pewter, except for Nurse Joy," said Karl stated.

Brock cried and said,"Don't remind me."

"Oh well, we're out of here," said Karl waving his bemusement as he walked out of the Gym. After healing up, Karl asked hims team,"Hey guys, do you feel like a break or something?"

"Now way, I wanna keep traveling and fighting." "I need to evolve!" "Let's keep going." "Sure, why not."

"Well, onwards then."

The team traveled to the east where Ace easily took care of the bug types and evolved into a Pidgeotto.

"Ha, I'm soaring higher than ever before!" she trilled. But her enjoyment to a bit of anger when Karl found and captured a Spearow named Feral.

She did not seem to like the new teammate and Feral did not seem to like her at all, though she got along fine with the rest of the team. After a long grinding, Karl returned to and went up to a man in a Pokemon Center who looked Mexican and asked,"Can I have the Magikarp, here's 500, bye!"

Karl decided to nickname Magikarp Wave, though he would later change it to Ryu after finding out his gender was a male. He also managed to get a Geodude he nicknamed Stone which was a girl.

Currently his team was comrpised of Feral, Charlie, Lightning, Ace, and Zane. Feral was perched on his shoulder and asked,"You know, I'm kinda surprised we can see in this cave."

"Yeah, Rock Tunnel is supposed to impossible to see without a Flash move," Karl said wondering on the physics behind that.

He climbed down a nearby ladder to explore and saw a man in black clothes and a red "R" on his chest. "Well, I had to face them eventually," Karl muttered. "Oi you, are you up to something evil or are do you just like dressing like a saturday morning cartoon lackey?"

The Rocket sneered at him and proudly stated,"Team Rocket are Pokemon gangsters!"

"You don't use drugs or guns, or more accurately, actual awesomeness minus your music," said Feral mockingly.

A easy battle later, the Rocket member yelled,"Blast it all! But we will get your Pokemon, kid!"

"No you won't," stated Karl who kicked the Rocket in the balls and walked away.

When they reached the surface, Karl asked,"Hey, there's a Rare Candy nearby, and you only need one level to evolve, feel like a quick energy rush?"

Feral huffed and said,"Naw, besides, there plenty enough trainers for me to maim."

Three trainers later...

"Finally, I don't have to beat my wings so hard, I can float in the sky, all day if I want," Feral said smugly. "I'm also better stat wise than that birdbrain Ace," she added nastily.

Ace popped out of her Pokeball and shouted,"If that's how you feel, let's fight! And your a birdbrain too, for your information!"

"Girls, don't fight, returned," said Karl quickly calling them back in. He put in Zane first and had him travel beside him when he noticed on the ground a Moon Stone. "Hey Zane, feel like evolving as well?"

Zane smirked and said,"I've been waiting for this, my whole life, which isn't very long to be honest."

The stone changed Zane from a Nidorino into a burly Nidoking who let out a booming roar and bellowed,"YEAH BABY! I'M READY TO SLAUGHTER ANYTHING!"

Karl gulped and said,"I think I created a monster."

"I did," said Karl in a blank tone as Zane savagely beat up a poor nerd's Pokemon.

"Okay okay okay okay," the nerd shrieked like a little girl. "You can have both! Don't let your Nidoking kill me!"

"Zane, enough with the blood lust, return!" said Karl returning Zane who was stomping the ground in triumph.

"Now let's see, Helix, or Dome? Well, in this generation, Omastar can hits on the physical and special side, so I'll go with Helix," Karl said picking the fossil and putting it in his backpack.

He quickly exited and made his made his into the Cerulean City Pokemon Center so everyone could rest.

After everyone was rested and recharged, Karl gathered them again to sort out they're strategy to fight Misty.

There is no strategy," said Lightning. "I can own her Pokemon."

"Yeah, but you've got glass cannon defenses and her Starmie's Bubblebeam could kill you!"

Lightning gulped and said,"Good point. We all better grind and try to catch a grass Pokemon."

They went north to train and encountered none other than...

"Ah man, Gary? All right, no small talk, let's just battle!" said Karl.

The battle was ridiculously easy. Zane defeated Gary's Pidgeotto with two Horn Attacks and knocked out his Abra with one Tackle attack. For his Ratata, he gored it with his horn and even his Squirtle with a type advantage wasn't able to make the cut.

"Grr, your a cheater!" accused Gary. "It's no fair using a fully evolved Pokemon against me!"

"Dude, it's a battle, you have to be ready to fight strong Pokemon and besides, I'll take any opportunity to make you look bad," countered Karl.

Gary sneered and said,"Whatever, smell yah later!" The douche marched away and after healing Zane, Karl battled with the trainers on the Nugget Bridge and met the final member, a Rocket.

After refusing his offer to join Team Rocket, he stated,"I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!"

"Marlon Brando, the Godfather, you or Giovanni aint', pal," said Karl glaring at him. He sent out Lightning to defeat his Ekans and Zubat who were easily defeated. Upon defeat, the Rocket said,"With you ability you could become a top leader in AUUUGHHH!"

Lightning had zapped with a Thundershock, leaving the man shaking and convulsing on the ground.

"Did you just...kill him," asked Karl in shock.

"Relax, no one dies in Pokemon," said Lightning in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

In the Pokemon Center...

"Your Ratata seems to have suffered a really brutal Horn Attack," said Nurse Joy grimly. "I would not recommend it fighting anything for a while."

"Don't worry, pal, you'll be better soon," Gary said grimacing.

Back with Karl...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Karl he screamed in defeat as he threw down his hat and stomped on it. That Abra got away!"

"Relax, we still got Route 25," said Charlie. Grumbling, Karl went there and found...

"YES! A METAPOD!" Karl cheered who suddenly stopped and said,"Oh wait, no compound eyes so no near perfect sleep Powder, darn."

Slapping a sweat band on his head he eerily said quietly,"Time to grind."

Two hours later plus a severe wild pokemon mauling...

"Well, everyone's at level 24 now," said Charlie. "And Zane learned Thrash and is even more dangerous than ever.

"Good, now let's thrash the trainer's here!" grinned Karl. As they did so Karl picked up a Tm that contained Seismic Toss. Smirking triumphantly as did Charlie who said,"I'm getting that, right?"

"You are correct, you earned the power of Seismic Toss," stated Karl who placed the TM on Charlie's head. It glowed and seemed to fuse into Charlie and then disappeared.

Journeying east, Karl saw a house and remembered what was inside it. 'Time to get myself a free ticket.'

He and Charlie went inside and saw a Clefairy inside. Feeling like pulling a prank, he yelled,"OMG, A Clefairy! Poke Ball go!"

The ball hit the Clefairy on the head but nothing happened other than an irate expression on it's face. "OW! I'm not a Pokemon!" he cried.

"Whoops, sorry," said Karl. He helped Bill get back to his normal self and got a ticket to a party for him.

He walked back to Cerulean and healed up and went into the house where there was hole in. Not bothering to say hello to the people. He got outside through a hole in a wall and saw a nearby Rocket Member and tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, punched him in the face. "OW! Get out of here, this isn't your lawn!" "It isn't your lawn either, pal."

He send out Charlie who beat up the mook's Machop and Drowzee with Seismic Toss's and after the battle was over, Karl glared and said,"I believe you have something I want."

"Here's Dig," the Rocket said giving him the Tm and then running away screaming. Turning to Charllie, Karl he asked,"Ready to dig tunnels?"

"And make Onix cry? Hell yeah," said Charlie who then learned from the TM the move Dig. "Should we challenge Misty now?" "Nah," said Karl. "I want to train everyone enough until everyone can pull a curbstomb battle with Misty's Pokemon.

Suddenly something occurred to Karl who said,"I just remembered, there's a Daycare nearby." After getting Wave out of the box and putting her in daycare, he made his way into underground path and on the next route finally encountered something different.

"Finally, a good Pokemon," exclaimed Karl after catching a female Mankey who he named Scratch. After raising her level to a better level, he grinded her, Ace, and Feral in Diglett's cave until they were all level 28 and Scratch evolved into a Primeape.

Then on the east route, everyone else was grinded up into level 28, but Karl was just too exhausted to any more grinding.

"All right, everyone we're taking a break now," said Karl. "What?" exclaimed Scratch, but we can still go for more!"

"Yeah, but there's no day or night here for some reason and I've been up too long, I need to sleep," said Karl who indeed looked sleepy and lethargic.

"Yeah, we should just let him sleep," said Charlie. "Besides, we all need to showcase our personalities to the viewers." His teammates agreed, though none figured out what he mean by viewers.

They were all settled outside on Route with everyone just relaxing and talking too each other. However Zane was still being his loner self and stayed from the group looking grumpy.

Scratch did not seemed to like this and went over and him and said,"Hey, why don't you quit that tough guy act and hang out with us?"

Zane growled at her and said,"Buzz of, bitch, I don't do that friendly happy Pokemon shit." This got Scratch really mad and retaliated with a Karate Chop on Zane's head. He roared and said,"You wanna die! Let's go!"

"Hey! No fighting you two, we're supposed to be friends and the less health we have, the more likely we'll die!" said Lightning.

"You shouldn't talk, your the one most likely to faint on this team!" Zane shot back. Lightning was hurt by that, she knew even with evolving, she could barely take a strong neutral hit, much a ground type move.

"She's right," said Feral crossly. "Yes," said Ace in a rare moment agreeing with her. "From the start you've been nothing but a loner and now a blood knight.

"I know what this is about," said Charlie. "You have a dark mysterious past, don't you?"

Zane snorted and growled,"I do what I want to do."

After Karl woke up, it was time to go for a party at S.S Anne but not without party clothes. Karl and Charlie were wearing first class tuxedo's with a top hat to match. Zane was wearing a camouflage army uniform, Lightning was wearing a evening gown dress that seemed to suit her, Ace somehow put on a japanese high school uniform for her while Feral settled with wearing sunglasses. Scratch wore a Kimono and Kabuki make up.

"Now then my fellow associates," said Karl in a British tone. "We shall surely do our best and enjoy this smashingly good party."

Karl went up to the sailor who was checking in passengers and said,"Excuse me, my good man, I believe this there ticket will grant me and my old chaps entrance into the party.

"It will," said the sailor. "But the party's already over."

"I DO SAY WHAT? "We should have woken up earlier..." "Damn, I wanted to get hammered up." "I can't have gotten dressed up for nothing!" "But I wanted to talk to foreign bird Pokemon!" "Good thing I only wore sunglasses. "Oh well, at least I still look stylish."

"Sorry, my fellow beloved brother's and sisters in arms. I only wish we could have have enjoyed the party," apologized Karl. The sailor then spoke and said,"Actually, most of the passengers are battlers and are itching to battle."

Karl blinked and said,"Fine, fodder to the slaughter then..."

The team swiftly beat up the passenger's Pokemon, gaining experience and snatched several TM's along the way. But after everyone had they're fill of brawling, it was time for Karl to get the Cut HM from the captain on the ship. Unfortunately, or as usually.

"Bonjour, Karl!" saluted Gary tauntingly. "Well, I do say, it's my old rival," Karl said. "Why don't we skip the theatrics, old jove and jump right into a brawl?" Gary responded by sending out his Pidgeotto while Karl sent out Charlie.

Charlie opened up with a Ember at Pidgeooto who attempted to retaliate with a Sand Attack but missed. Wanting to finish this in a awesome manner, Charlie used Seismic Toss but was hit by Pidgeotto's quick attack but shook it off like it was nothing and airpiled the Pidgeotto to the ground, koing the bird.

Gary then sent out his Raticate which to Karl looked rather frail and weak looking. "Hey, Gary, are you sure you want to use Raticate? It looks pretty worn out to me."

Gary yelled,"Ha, are you really so weak, you have to beg me to not use one of my Pokemon? Shows how much of a loser you are! Hahaha!"

Karl frowned and said,"Return Charlie, Zane, get e'm!"

Raticate attacked Zane with a Hyper Fang on the right arm, enraging him who then used Poison Sting from his mouth to send him down, only he looked even more sick and was now poisoned as well. Not allowing his enemy to fight back, Zane let out a roar and rammed Raticate with his horn who was launched into a wall with sickening crunch.

Karl suddenly froze and thought,'No, that meme can't really be true...'

"RATICATE!" screamed Gary who picked up the barely conscious Pokemon and ran incredibly fast with away with the Pokemon.

Zane suddenly looked horrified and said slowly,"I didn't really hurt him that badly, did I?" Karl grimaced and then attempted to smile and said,"I'm sure he'll be okay, let's just go get the HM."

They did so, but Karl was still wondering the question. Did he and Zane kill Gary's Raticate?


End file.
